


Cas, We Have To Put The Ducklings Back

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr August 2013Only two people voted on the story they wanted me to write for getting 200 followers.. Thanks to unashamednerdgirl (my awesome older sister) and quakerlasss (who has followed me since my first story, oh so long ago). We have a brotherly moment between Sam and Cas, with possibly implied Destiel. Inspired by fanart of Cas sheltering ducks from the rain.





	Cas, We Have To Put The Ducklings Back

**Author's Note:**

> Look man, it's just a fluffy fic about two men, an angel, and some baby ducks. Enjoy.

They were still recovering from a hunt when there was a knock at the door. Dean had claimed the shower first, so Sam was currently on his laptop. His hair was filled with dirt, and there was streak of dried blood across his right cheek. His jackets were hanging on the back of his chair when there was knock at the door.

Sam looked around, grabbing the small hand gun before standing. It was early morning, maybe seven. It was raining heavily out, and when Sam looked through the peephole, he was just plain confused at the sight before him.

Cas stood in front of the door. His black hair was plastered to his head, and he was holding his arms away from his body awkwardly. Sam pulled the door open, and stared at the angel. Castiel was holding his trench coat away from his body, and next to his shoes, making quiet little sounds, was a miniature flock of baby birds.

Specifically, ducklings.

Castiel had the faintest of smiles on his face, looking very proud. “I tried calling Dean, but he did not answer his phone,” explained Cas. His voice had an extremely subtle note of excitement that Sam could only pick up from dealing with Castiel for so long. “As you can see, I have a little bit of a following. They do not seem willing to leave me alone.”

Sam’s lips twitched, nodding. “I can see that, Cas.” Sam stood to the side. “Bring in your following, let’s gettem out of the rain.” Cas stepped inside, dropping his coat down to his sides once all of the little ducks were out of the rain. Sam watched as they all huddled together near Cas, who’s coat was dripping water on the floor.

“Okay, Cas?” began Sam, and Cas looked over at him, his hair making him look like a drowned puppy. “Now, you may want to dry off before Dean gets out of the-” Right then, the bathroom door opened. When Sam turned, he saw Dean standing there with a confused look. Immediately, Sam looked to the ducklings, and then up to the now completely dry Castiel.

Who was holding a duckling.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh, hey Cas.” His green eyes looked at the duckling in Cas’s hands, and then down the the group of eight others by the angel’s feet. “So, now you’re playing mother duck?” Cas’s head tilted in confusion.

“I’m afraid I do not understand what you mean Dean,” Cas stated, putting the duckling down again. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Cas, ignore Dean. I need to know where you got the ducklings.” Cas was still looking at Dean for an explanation, and Sam sighed loudly. “Guys, enough soul staring!” he exclaimed. Dean jumped, scowling faintly at Sam. Cas turned to Sam.

“I was walking by the lake at the park. I was feeding them breadcrumbs. They have not stopped following me since, and I was unaware what I should do as I could not spot their mother.” he explained without a pause. Dean was trying to hide a soft smile as Cas scooped up another duckling, presenting it to Sam. “I thought you two would appreciate them, as it seems that young creatures can help people relax.”

Sam took the duckling hesitantly, and then Dean was offered one, which he politely refused. Sam put his duck down, and stared at the nine baby ducks. “Cas, we have to put the ducklings back, okay?” Sam told him with a sigh. Cas looked at Sam for a few seconds before slowly nodding. “Okay, I’m going to go shower. Dean, find something to put them in.”

Dean opened his mouth to object, but Sam was already in the bathroom, closing the door. Cas stood awkwardly, and Dean looked him up and down. “So…” began Dean uncomfortably. “How many pockets does that coat have?”

After determining the coat had enough pockets they could tuck the ducklings comfortably in, Dean started to do so. When he finally stood up straight, he found himself standing way too close to Castiel. Cas didn’t object, and Dean’s eyes caught on the angel’s lips, not looking away.

Sam peered out from the bathroom, and decided he’d rather not walk in on his brother and Castiel making out, so he walked into the room. Dean practically leaped away from Cas, and Sam raised an eyebrow. Then he looked around Cas. “So, where’d the ducks go?”

Cas pointed to his pockets, where some of the ducks were wriggling around, and Sam smiled. “Alright, Cas. Let’s go back to the park.” Cas nodded, opening the door. It was still raining, though not as hard, and Cas started down the street ahead of Sam and Dean. No one else was out when they finally reached the park.

Dean began to pull the ducklings from Castiel’s pockets, and placing them on the ground. There was a group of ducks near by, ignoring the humans as this occurred. The ducklings continued to huddle around Cas, and Dean looked to Sam for answers. Sam sighed. “C'mon, Cas. Let’s walk your brood over to them.”

Cas followed Sam, both watching their step to avoid accidentally harming any of them as they walked to the other ducks. A small girl- maybe six- was walking by with her mother, and pointed and giggled at the sight before them. Two grown men, one well over six feet, the other in a trench coat, leading a brood of ducklings.

 It didn’t take long for the ducklings to disperse into the group of fully grown ducks, all of them settling around one who led them off in a line to the water.

Cas smiled, and Sam laughed as Dean called, “They leave the nest so soon, don’t they?”


End file.
